


Preschool

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Nora’s first day of preschool is a little hard for all three West-Allen’s





	Preschool

When Barry sees Nora walk into the living room with her hair braided in two pink ponytail bows, wearing her pink overalls with the yellow lightning bolts all over them, paired with a gray t-shirt, while her tiny little feet show off matching pink Converse, his heart nearly falls to the floor. Nora has gotten entirely too big for his liking over the past three and a half years. How on earth was she even old enough to start preschool? It broke his heart a little thinking about her quick transformation from tiny newborn to beautiful little girl. But god, was he glad that she looked more like Iris with every passing day.

“Daddy, I get to go to school today!” Nora squeals.

Barry smiles. “Yeah? Are you excited?”

“Yes! Can we go yet?”

“Whoa, slow down, baby girl. You still have to eat breakfast, remember?”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Nora Bear, you are always hungry, and you have to eat breakfast, okay? It’s the most important meal of the day.”

“Can I have extra strawberries then?”

“One extra strawberry, okay?”

“Deal.”

“What are my two favorite speedsters doing negotiating over strawberries?” Iris says, sneaking up behind Nora to give her a hug and to kiss Barry on the cheek.

“Somebody’s too excited about school to eat her cereal.” Barry explains.

“Nora, don’t you remember what I told you about breakfast?”

“Yes Mama, it’s the most important meal of the day, I  _ know _ .” Nora answers.

“Nora Dawn, Sweetheart, please drop the attitude, it’s not nice.”

Nora frowns. “Sorry Mommy.”

“It’s alright, just try not to talk like that anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl, now please eat your cereal, we’ve got to get going.”

“Can’t Daddy just run us there?”

“Not today, baby, we have to take the car.”

“Why?”

“Because, we can’t have all your friends learning your daddy’s secret, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot.”

“Okay, one more bite, and then go get your backpack, so Daddy and I can get some pictures of you before we leave.

“No pictures, pweeeaaase. I don’t like them.”

“Nora Bear, this is a very big day for you, don’t you want it documented in the photo album?”

“I guess so.”

“Just a couple, baby girl. I promise I won’t let Mommy get too busy with camera.”

Iris mocks offense “Hey!”

“Just trying to keep the photoshoot to less than five minutes, Iris.”

“Alright, just one with her backpack and one with us and I’ll call it a day.”

XXX

When they get to the preschool, Nora is abnormally quiet.

“Nora, we’re here. You ready to go inside?” Iris asks.

“I guess.” Nora says with a sigh.

“I guess? But you were so excited earlier, kitten?”

“I’m not anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Sweetie, can you at least out of the car, we only have a few minutes.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Nora gets out of the car, instantly running to Barry and hugging his legs.

“Nora Bear, what’s the matter, Honey? Why don’t you want to go to school anymore? It’s lots of fun, I promise.” Barry says softly, giving her an affirming smile.

“What if nobody likes me, Daddy.?”

Barry’s heart breaks. “Oh, that’s what this is about, huh? You don’t have anything to worry about, everybody’s gonna love you. You’re such a good girl, and very smart.”

“But, I’m ugly, Daddy.” Nora sniffles.

“Nora, Sweetheart, can you look at me for a minute?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, no, baby, of course not. Daddy just wants to tell you something."

“Oh.”

“Just look at me, okay? Don’t you ever say that about yourself, Sweetheart. You don’t understand how beautiful you are, when I saw you come down the stairs this morning, I cried, because that’s how beautiful and  grown up you are.”

Nora sighs. “But I’m too small.”

“Nora, stop putting yourself down, my beautiful girl, you are absolutely perfect just the way you are.”

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Good, now smile, you look beautiful.”

“But I don’t wanna leave you and Mommy.”

“I know you don’t, but that’s part of showing me and Mommy what a big girl you are.”

“You’re going to come with me, right?”

“Of course I am, I’m not leaving you until the very last possible second, and neither is Mommy.”

“But I’m scared.”

“That’s okay, baby girl, everybody gets scared to try new things. You want to know a secret?”

“Is it a special secret?”

“Uh huh, the only person who knows about is your Mommy.”

“Really, tell me!”

“So, when I was just a little bit older than you, your grandma Nora worked at the school library, and nobody really wanted to be friends with me, so I  ate lunch in the library with Grandma all by myself because the other kids were scary, and then one day this mean kid dumped his tray on me, and guess what your Mommy did for me that day?”

“What?”

“She punched him in the face.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, now I don’t want you and your friends hitting people, Nora Bear. But, I promise, you are going to make a friend, or maybe a whole bunch, since you are way cooler than me, and then everything is going to be way less scary, I promise.”

“I’m ready, Daddy.” Nora says, eagerly taking Barry’s hand.

“Good, you’re gonna have so much fun, and then afterwards, you’re going to tell us all about it cause Daddy’s going to run his favorite girls to Happy Harbor for ice cream.”

“Can I get extra sprinkles?”

Barry laughs, three year olds are so adorable. “You bet, kiddo. Now, I gotta go, alright? You be a good girl, Nora. I love you, so so much.” He says, kissing her cheek

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Iris sneaks up behind Nora and smiles “My sweet girl, can I have a hug and kiss goodbye, I’ll miss you, but I know you’re gonna show everybody how brilliant you are. I love you.”   
“I love you too, Mommy. And I’m gonna miss you, but please make sure Daddy doesn’t cry anymore. I don’t like it when Daddy cries.”

“I will, little love, be good.”

“I’m always good, Mama.”  Nora says, running off to play with the other kids.

Iris looks at Nora, puts her arm around Barry, and smiles. “I can’t believe you told Nora I punched a kid in the face for you in kindergarten.”

“She was scared, Iris? What was I supposed to tell her.

“I don’t know, about the time we swung on the swings for 2 hours after school because I was sad and your mom promised to drive me home, something less violent.”

“Yeah, that was a good day.” 

“It was, now let’s go home, before you start crying.”

“Am I really that bad?”

“Yeah, but I’ll probably cry too. Let’s just go home and cuddle while we look at Nora’s baby pictures.”

“But I gotta get back to CCPD.” 

“No you don’t, I called Captain Singh when Nora wouldn’t let go of your leg and told him you were gonna have a little bit of a rough afternoon cause you’d be worried about Nora. He said it was fine.”

“Best wife ever.”

XXX

When Nora sees her parents enter the classroom to pick her up she practically runs up to them. “Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!” She squeals.

“Hey Nora Bear, oh I missed you so much. Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, it was the best day ever.”

“See, I told you. You’re such a big girl, Nora. I’m so proud of you.”

“Can we go get ice cream now?”

Barry chuckles. “Of course we can, but I think you forgot to say hi to your mommy.”

“Sorry, hi Mama.”

Iris smiles. “Hi Sweetie, I’m so glad you had such a good day.  Did you make some friends?”

“Uh huh, but I still think you and Daddy are my best friends.”

“Good, we like being your best friends.”

A few minutes later, their eating ice cream at Happy Harbor and Nora is as cute as ever. In that moment, her mouth is stained by sprinkles and her laughter is unbridled, and nothing else matters because she’s happy and even though she was getting bigger, she would always be their baby girl.


End file.
